The Demon inside
by WhiteWolf27093
Summary: So i redid this story so it makes more sense and so i actually am happy with it but anyway this new girl named tor is in group 7. What will happen as Naruto feels weird around her as the Demon fox scratches at the walls trying to get out and Kill and Destroy! And will Naruto and Sasuke find they have feelings for each other(JK). (rewrite)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: My friend ThePharaohofDarkness owns this OC and is letting me use her for this story and I took down the last story because I didn't like it. It wasn't because of the reviews I just felt like something was missing and this story should be a little better because I'm changing some stuff. So yeah please tell me how you like it or whatever.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Tor akaLeaf: Has a very sassy attitude, long straight black hair with red tips {Yes it's natural}, her eyes are blood red and glow in demon form, in normal form her eyes are normal red, her skin color is vampire pale**

 **Tor's pov**

I enter the classroom and I saw quite a lot of people, but one caught my eye. A boy with black hair and green eyes, and this boy with yellow hair, icy blue eyes and an orange track suit was looking into the black haired boys eyes. I could see the electricity crackling as they held their glare. I went over and pushed the blonde haired boy off the table, as I did that I saw that he had three black slashes on each cheek, then I came up with the perfect nickname… KittyWhiskers. I sat where he was standing on the table. "What the hell was that for?" The blonde asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I replied. "The pound is across the street."

"Wait what are you talking about I'm not and animal!" Shouts KittyWhiskers angrily.

"I'm talking about your black slashes you idgit. They remind me of a Kitty and so now I will call you KittyWhiskers." Says I confidently.

"IT'S NATURAL!"

"Looks like the little Kitty is bringing out the claws." I mumble under my breath. So I turn around and the black haired boy looked at me with curiosity. I smile and say, "Let me guess, you're the guy who got top score. Hugh."

"Yeah, so?" He replies coldly.

"I know a good Ninja when I see one, but I probably got a higher score than you."

"Whatever." He says just me off so easily.

I look to my left to see a pink headed girl glaring at me that's when I knew right then and there her name is….. Pinkie. "You probably don't know how to clone yourself 20 times." I say calmly. Then she starts to scream,

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO MY SASUKE?!"

"So that's his name. I thought it was Emo Boy. But I guess Sasuke will do." The next thing I know KittyWhiskers is back on the table and I accidentally knock him over into Sasuke or Emo Boy and their lips touch.

"Ahhhhh!" The girls screamed. "Sasuke!" When their lips parted Emo Boy pushed Kitten off the table again. I can't help but to let out a giggle because that was so hilarious.

"Hey!" Pinkie yelled. "Sasuke was supposed to be my first kiss!" I smirk because she's just so obsessed with her and Emo Boy that she doesn't see that he could be gay for the Kitten over there.

"Oh. Then I guess you won't mind me doing this..." I get KittyWhiskers off the floor and push him into Emo Boy put a little more forcefully but things didn't go as planned, for Sasuke had stopped Kitten and flung him to the side and then go figure Kitten is on the floor again. As Emo Boy glares harshly at me which for some reason sends chills down my spine. And with 3 words and only three words Emo Boy says to me,

"You're a monster." I scowled daggers at this dude. Nobody has the right to call me a monster even if it is true!

"If you want a monster I'll show you one." I was about to take off my cloak when a teacher rudely interrupts,

"Everyone take your seats." He says. _Damn teacher!_ I thought. He started calling off groups. "Group 7: Naruto, Sakura-

"Yeah!" KittyWhiskers screams. And that's when I figure it out. So KittyWhiskers could possibly have a crush on Pinkie and Pinkie has a crush on Emo Boy which makes it a….. LOVE TRIANGLE! I clap my hands together so proud of myself.

"-Sasuke-

"Oh yeah!" Pinkie yells. "Sasuke that means that we can finally be together."

"In your dreams." Emo Boy puts bluntly.

"-And Leaf?" I stand up.

"Whatever." Emo Boy says, as he's shooting daggers at me with his glare. And I can't take it! No I can't take it! It's just starting to freak me out. Even under this cloak I feel as if he can read all my thoughts with just his one glare. Sakura groans. The teacher finished calling the rest of the groups then says,

"It's time for lunch." I smiled in satisfactory. We all went outside. I climbed up a tree to eat my lunch, when I noticed Pinkie sitting on a bench near the tree I'm in.

 **Naruto's pov**

I was eating my lunch when an idea hit me. _I can find out how Sakura feels about me by tying up Sasuke and transforming into him then I find Sakura._ I get up and go through the window where Sasuke is and attack him. "ART OF THE DOPPEL GANGER!" I shout. Tie him up and transform into Sasuke. I go out the window and find Sakura. I walk over to her and sit down next to her. "Hey Sakura."

"Yes Sasuke."

"How do you feel about Naruto?"

"I hate him. He ruins everything for me. If he had it his way I would never find happiness. The only persons opinion I value the most is… yours Sasuke." She leans in to kiss me when all of a sudden I get the runs.

"I've got… to go." I run to the bathroom. As I'm on the toilet I start to think, _Why does she hate me? Why does anyone hate me? Is it something about me? Is it because I've got one thing they don't have and it's pep? I mean really this is ridiculous. But I for some reason get this weird feeling whenever I'm near Leaf. It's almost like I need to get away from her. It's almost like I can feel the Demon Fox clawing to get out of me. It's weird but you know it's probably just me._

 **Tor's pov**

After Emo Boy ran to the bathroom I jumped down from the tree and followed him, because his aura seemed off. I put my ear on the bathroom door and hear KittyWhiskers voice. "Oh man, if I didn't go to the bathroom I would've broke the transformation. Maybe I can make Sakura hate Sasuke. That could work." I leaned in more, my ear lingered for more information _. Maybe I should make KittyWhiskers a little more happy then we'll see how this all plays out. I guess it's time to use my new technique._ I try my best to do Pinkie's voice but it hurts my throat because her voice is just so high pitched for me so it sounds sort of scratchy but I just hope it works. And why wouldn't it. KittyWhiskers seems gullible enough. "Oh what should I do? I like Sasuke but I also like Naruto. But Naruto. Whenever I'm near him my heart skips a beat, but oh and the way he pulls those pranks, he's such a dare devil and he's so attractive. Naruto… my sweet Naruto."

 **Naruto's pov**

I was about to open the door when I hear Sakura's voice. I hear what she says about me, _it's so over whelming._ I open the door and see no one, but I hear Sakura's laughter. I start to follow her voice, and that's when I run into Sasuke. I go to throw my punch when I hear the cloaked figures voice yell, "STOP!" I turned around and she appeared out of nowhere. "If you boys really want to fight someone, try fighting me. Anyway girls aren't just some prize you win. So you can't just fight over a girl and expect to win their heart, it should come naturally. So if Sakura likes Emo Boy and hates you Kitten your just gonna have to deal with it." The bell rings. "You idiots got lucky." We walk to the classroom.

 **To be continued…..**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey so I don't own Naruto forgot to put that in chapter 1 author's note and just review and whatever.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Tor's pov**

We wait like 2 god damn hours for this stupid sensei and yet he still isn't here. My patience is getting really thin right now. "Were the hell is he?!" I scream. That's when I see KittyWhiskers start to put the eraser in between the door. "You're not doing it right."

"What do you mean?" He asks idiotically.

"Only and idiot would fall for that. And KittyWhiskers you're an idiot."

"No I'm not! I'm just a little slow."

"Yeah. That's what she said." Then our Sensei came into the room, and the eraser sadly falls on his head. "Wow."

"Today we'll be going outside." Sensei says. So we go outside and end up sitting on the ground which is going to ruin my precious cloak. "Today we're going to go around the room and talk about what we like, hate, your names, and your dreams. For example: I'm Kakashi, but that's Master Kakashi to you. You don't need to know my likes, dislike, or my dreams. It's simple and I think everyone here can do this with ease."

"WHAT ARE WE IN KINDERGARTEN?!" I yell. Anger paced in my eyes.

"Since you like to talk out, you'll go first." I roll my eyes.

"But this is really stupid." I whine not realizing how childish it sounds until I say it but whatever.

"Fine. I'll just call you Student Number One." Responds Master Kakashi.

"Fine, I'll go if you'll just frigin leave me alone. Geese. I don't trust you guys but anyway call me Leaf, I hate all of you, and what I like is for all of you to die. And I don't want to share my dream its personal."

"Ok. Next is you, the person with the pink hair."

"I'm Sakura. I like Sasuke. I hate Naruto, and I don't want to share my dream." Pinkie says. She's such a little obsessive brat over Emo Boy well her dream is probably stupid anyway. It most likely revolves around Emo Boy anyway and nobody wants to hear that so she actually saved us some time. Wow she isn't as stupid as I thought she was.

"Next," Master Kakashi starts, "Is the boy with the black hair."

"I am Sasuke. I don't really like anything, I hate a lot of things, and my dream is to restore my clan and kill someone. My dream will be reality."

"Good for you." I say but actually not being as sassy this time. Master Kakashi says,

"Last is Blondie over there."

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki." KittyWhiskers starts out. "What I like is Instant Cup Ramen, but what I like even better is when Master Iruka treats me to Ramen at the Ichiraku Noodle Bar." _He's stupid._ I thought in my head. "What I hate is the three minute wait after I pour in the boiling water. My dream is to be a better Shinobi than Lord Hokage, then all the villagers will have to acknowledge my existence. Believe it!"

"I'll believe it when I see it." I jump in. "I mean really I guess your dream could become a reality. But you would probably have to be smarter and train a lot."

"I can do that easily." He says being all enthusiastically, I eventually roll my eyes. _He doesn't understand but I guess that's what makes him, him or whatever but still. He might be able to fulfill his dream. But one thing I don't understand is his aurora. It's very strange I'll have to look into it._

"Formal training begins tomorrow." Master Kakashi says. "I determine if you pass or fail this assignment tomorrow." Master Kakashi hands out a piece of paper. "These are the details to your assignment. Memorize it. And don't eat anything unless you want to throw up." _What an asshat. He thinks he can scare us like that well news for him who cares about throwing up. Well unless as soon as we throw up we automatically fail and then it that case I will never fulfill my dream in becoming the best Ninja I can be!_ My mind starts wandering aimlessly.

 **Naruto's pov**

When I get to my apartment I practice my fighting skills, and study the handout I got. When I see that its dawn I go to the location the handout says to go. I see Sasuke and Sakura too. They look tired. Dark circles fill under their eyes. I have this strange feeling again. I see Leaf still wearing that cloak of hers. _What is this it's so weird!_

 **10:30 am**

I look off in the distance to finally see Master Kakashi arrive. "MASTER KAKASHI!" I shout in the distance and start waving my hands hoping that he can see me. I get punched by Leaf in the shoulder. "OWW! What was that for?" I ask because like I didn't even do anything this time.

"Just stop shouting! It's too early in the morning for this." She says tiredly. Then that gave me the idea that whenever she's tired I shout just shout just to get back at her for everything she's done to me for no good reason. "And where have you been?" She asks Kakashi who's now right next to me. _Wow he walks fast._

"I got caught up in reading and lost track of time and then I went the long way to get some air. Anyway that's not the important thing right now." Master Kakashi holds up three bells. "I have three bells. Your challenge is to steal these from me before the timer runs out. Anyone who fails doesn't get any lunch, instead you will be tied to one of those tree stumps so I can eat my lunch in front of you."

"GOD DAMMIT!" Then I see Leaf glaring at me like she's going to kill me when she gets the chance.

 **To be continued…..**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I do not own Naruto and ThePharaohofDarkness owns Tor.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Tor's pov**

"Attack as if you want to kill or you'll never stand a chance against me." Master Kakashi says sounding pretty cocky in my opinion as he sets the timer.

"You can't even doge an eraser." KittyWhiskers says.

"For once KittyWhiskers is right." I admit sleepily.

"Only the weak speak loudly. So in reality you talk a big game up your just going to end up making a fool of yourselves." Master Kakashi says. That's when I become fully awake at that remark I mean how dare he talk to me like that. I'll show him who he's really dealing with.

"Excuse me but I don't think I'm weak."

"Then prove me wrong by taking a bell during this training session."

"Fine I will." I respond confidently, and that's when I see KittyWhiskers clenching his fists in anger. He then gets out his Kunai Knife, and runs to Master Kakashi and tries to stab him, but Master Kakashi with one hand stops KittyWhiskers from stabbing and with the other put his hand in KittyWhiskers head and turns him around so he could kill KittyWhiskers. "KILL HIM ALREADY!" I yell.

"I didn't say go." Master Kakashi says calmly. "But at least you struck to kill. So it seems you have begun to respect me."

"Respect my ass!" Kitten replies.

"Maybe… just maybe… I'm starting to like you four. And now… Ready…. Set…. Go! Everyone chases after him. But he's too fast that I eventually lose him so I go up in a tree to see if I can see him so I can go and analyze his weaknesses.

 **Naruto's pov**

I walk up to Master Kakashi and yell, "It's time for the match to begin! Believe it!

"You may be thinking of the wrong kind of match." Master Kakashi replies.

"The only wrong thing here is your hairstyle!" I run at Master Kakashi, when he reaches in his bag and I stop.

"Wow nice insult." He responds sarcastically. "Let me teach you the first Shinobi battle skill." Master Kakashi rummages in his bag. _He's going for a weapon I know he is._ Then he whips out a book, and starts reading Make Out Paradise. _Dammit, why do I always get proved wrong? Why Universe!_

I'm just standing there shocked gaping at Kakashi. "Is something wrong? I thought you were going to attack me. Well… apparently I was wrong." A confused look spreads across my face.

"But… you… I mean, I… I mean… why are you… that's a book!" Is all I could manage to say.

"Of course it's a book Captain Obvious. I've been dying to find out how it ends. Carry on… it shouldn't make any difference in the outcome, considering who I'm up against." _Wait is he not taking me seriously! Does he think that he can beat me either way by reading or not reading a book! Does he think that I'm weak! Because if he does I'm going to prove him so wrong he'll be crying because he was wrong!_

"I'M GOING TO FLATTEN YOU AND THAT COCKY ATTITUDE OF YOURS! BEILIVE IT!" I run up and try to punch him, but he blocks it with his hand. Then I go to kick him but, Master Kakashi ducks and almost fall but land on my feet and skid. "That's it!" I go to punch him again but he dodges so fast I couldn't see him. "What the?"

"Showing your back so many times is poor Ninjutsu." As soon as I hear his voice I know right then and there he is behind me. That's when I hear Sakura yell something off in the distance but I couldn't tell what she's yelling. "What!?" I yell getting a little distracted.

"Too late." Master Kakashi says. "Konohagakure Village's most secret and most sacred technique!" Master Kakashi pokes me in the butt. And I go up in the air. I hear him yell, "THOUSAND YEARS OF DEATH!" I end up falling into the water. The only thing I have left are my thoughts and memories. _Crap. This isn't how this is going to go… not like this._ A plan then hit my head. I whip out my Shirkins and throw them out of the water, hoping they would hit Master Kakashi. Voices of the past started to creep into my mind. " _You are the Nine Tailed Fox Spirit that destroyed the village! No one will ever accept you."_ My thoughts then drifted to Sensei Iruka saying the kindest and most empowering words someone has ever said to me,

 _"_ _For him I have nothing but respect. He's an excellent student." I will not… I will not back down! Not when my dream is to prove everyone who's ever doubted me wrong!_

 **Master Kakashi's pov**

As I was reading my book, I hear Naruto get out of the water, and start coughing. I look up from my book to say, "Well? What's the hold up? Get one of those bells by lunch, or you'll have no lunch." I say trying to encourage him to get these bells.

"Duh I know that. Thank you Captain Obvious." I hypothesize,

"You claim to want to surpass Lord Hokage, but you've already run out of steam."

"No I can fight no matter how hungry I am." Naruto presses. I turn to walk away while reading.

"Learn to get ready. Don't they say that chance favors the prepared mind?" I say wisely.

"Crap. I'm starving… and completely out of gas… but… I have to get a bell… no matter what. I have to earn his respect!" I stop walking. _He's a very determined kid. I respect that much._ "NO MATTER WHAT! I HAVE TO BECOME A TRUE SHINOBI!" I hear what sounds like something coming out of the water. I turn to look behind me,

"What? How could I not have seen this coming!"

 **To be continued…**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I don't own Naruto. ThePharaohofDarkness owns Tor**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Master Kakashi's pov**

I see Naruto's come out of the water. "Ha, ha! My specialty Art Of The Doppel Ganger!" He shouts enthusiastically "Get ready, now you'll face more than just one of me!" Naruto shouts. _One… two… eight distinct bodies!_ My eyes widen. _What technique is he using? Wait! They're not illusions! Everyone is solid! Not illusions but actual_ _multiple flesh and blood bodies!_ I start to relax, and I go back to reading my book. _I now understand. This is the lost Shinobi Skill from the Forbidden Scroll. It's the technique he used to defeat Mizuki. But at his level, he couldn't be strong enough to keep this up for more than just a minute. Ha I have to admit he puts up a good fight, but it's still not enough to defeat me._

"You talk a good game." I say. "But you're still only Naruto. You're a one trick pony who hasn't got what it takes to win."

"KittyWhiskers, you just got burned!" Leaf yells. Then I get this feeling that he is up to something… but what? That's when I feel the real Naruto on my back.

"What! Behind me!" I get it now. These were just distractions to let down my guard. I got played like a fool. But it's not over yet!

"Nice to see your back… Master!" All of the Doppel Gangers go and attack me, as Naruto gets off my back. _Great now he's using my own words against me._

 **Naruto's pov**

"I isolated one of my Doppel Gangers… sent it out of the water posing as me while I circled around behind you!" I explain to Master Kakashi. Then I hear Leaf yell,

"KittyWhiskers! You actually used your brain! I didn't think you had one!"

"SHUT UP! Now Master Kakashi here's payback for what you did to me! This must be hard on you, so I'll go easy on you. One good hit is all I want." It's a simple request very simple request. All he has to do now is accept his fate. I get ready to punch Master Kakashi. I look at his face and he seems tense. "Relax. I told you I'm only going to punch you once." I punch him in the face. And I feel the warmth of joy and happiness take over. For once this is the best day of my life! "Ha, Ha!" I start laughing, but something doesn't feel right so I look again and see that I actually punched my Doppel Ganger. Blood is gushing out from his mouth. "What?!" _I thought I hit him. How can this be! This plan was supposed to be flawless!_ The next think I know it eventually breaks out into a Doppel Ganger fight, trying to find out which one was Master Kakashi. We can't trust anyone now. "You're Master Kakashi, aren't you?!" I accused one of my "Doppel Ganger" of being, after we beat each other up. "You used The Art Of Transformation to change!" I walk over to my Doppler Ganger to punch him, when he says,

"Hey. W- Wait a minute. Drop the illusion. If you do, they'll be two of us, and you'll know for sure which one of us is Master Kakashi." And the idea was so brilliant nothing can go wrong with that.

"Why didn't you think of that sooner idiot?!"

"Because I'm you idiot!" I drop the illusion, and see that Master Kakashi is nowhere to be found. "NO! How can this be! I tried so hard and now I end up back to square one! WHY UNIVERSE! WHY!" _No it's not going to end like this. Not if I can help it. He's got to be here somewhere._ I keep looking around for Master Kakashi, when I noticed this object laying on the ground. I looked a little bit closer and realized then that it is a bell. "He must have been pretty angry to drop one." I go over to the bell, bend down to pick it up when I feel something wrap around my ankles. The next thing I know I'm hanging upside down, dangling from a tree. "WHAT THE HECK!" That's when I hear Leaf yell in anger,

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU KITTYWHISKERS! I KNEW YOU WERE STUPID, BUT NOT THAT FUCKING STUPID!"

"I'm still learning! And anyway anyone could have fell for this not just me!" _Well now I'll have to figure out a way to get out of this trap._ That's when I see Master Kakashi come, and picks up the bell. He says,

"You used your technique well, but so did I. And in the end you were the one who got used. I do have to agree with Leaf though. To be caught in an obvious trap… was stupid."

"Thank you!" Leaf shouts. I clench my teeth and fists together. _How can he agree with her that's so stupid I mean really! People are just so frustrating to deal with these days._

"Shinobi read The Hidden Meanings with in The Hidden Meanings." He says wisely.

"I know that!" I growl. Then and there, I just wanted to wipe that smug look off of his face to see who's laughing now.

"No you don't. That's why I'm saying it."

 **Sasuke's pov**

I jump from the bushes on to a tree branch, and throw my Shirkins at Master Kakashi. _He's finally off guard._ My Shirkins hit him in the head, and blood goes everywhere, and Master Kakashi falls to the ground. "No way! That's going a little over board don't you think Sasuke?" Naruto says. That's when the annoying one who feels that her opinion must be heard shouts surprised,

"Holy Shit Emo Boy! I didn't think you had the guts! Oh yeah, screw teachers! We don't need to learn!" Leaf shouts with excitement. All of a sudden Master Kakashi turns into a log. A shocked look spreads across my face. _He used The Art Of Substitution again, and I just gave away my location. Dammit this sucks! But I guess I under estimated him. He's pretty good. For a teacher._ "He deliberately acted like he was off guard… and I fell for it like an amateur." _What's wrong with me? I feel like Naruto._

"You are an amateur!" Leaf yells. I just roll my eyes in frustration. She is just getting on my nerves I mean really she's almost as bad as Sakura and all those other obsessed people. I just walk away to go somewhere else to look for Master Kakashi.

 **Sakura's pov**

I jump from tree branch to tree branch searching for Sasuke. _Sasuke… where are you? Master Kakashi must have gotten him. No, I won't believe that! Not Sasuke. He's the best and only the best. I don't believe that Master Kakashi could ever defeat him. Not to disrespect the Sensei or anything._ As I got on one tree branch I see Master Kakashi. _Good. He hasn't seen me. Now if I can only-_

"Sakura, behind you!" Naruto yells wiping me out of my train of thought.

"WHAT!"

 **To be continued…**


End file.
